


Watch me alone

by HelpingHanikan



Series: Reader one-shots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Balckmail, F/M, Gen, Leaked sex tapae, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelpingHanikan/pseuds/HelpingHanikan
Summary: Does it count as a threat if they demand anything of you?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, The Winter Soldier/Reader
Series: Reader one-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084520
Kudos: 8





	Watch me alone

**Author's Note:**

> Short haired Bucky > Long haired Bucky

Question of the day: Who uses snail mail except for deliveries?  
Answer: The same kind of person who blackmails with a fucking DVD.

With no return address or even a letter the only thing you had to go on was the DVD itself. “Watch me,” It read in black marker. Like Alice in wonderland, you just obeyed the object, shutting yourself in the bedroom with a little player from the early 2000s.

In hindsight you really were just Alice in her wonderland, completely confused for the first few seconds and exploring where you really shouldn’t.

It didn’t appear to be from a security camera. The angle taken of your office was slightly lower than hip height. Had there been a time stamp it was removed, the only indication that this had happened in the last week was your blouse, skirt and shoe combination. An order you had only now gotten around to washing.

The angle never changed as you lent over your desk. Shuffling through papers and occasionally typing on the open laptop in front of you. There didn’t seem to be any audio, instead having to watch yourself play with some papers for maybe a minute before, in the video, you look up to where your office door is.

It had recently become easier for Bucky to walk around. A much-needed haircut and a long sleeve coat almost made him an entirely new man. That being said there were still habits he couldn’t quiet shake yet. Like purposefully leaning in the shadowed areas, or not talking during a conversation and only answering when asked a question. The worst was how he was still so damn quiet, if an eye wasn’t kept on him at all times he would disappear without even a door shutting to say where he went. This was the reason you played with the papers facing the door, so you wouldn’t have another heart attack when he’s suddenly next to you.

After looking up for just a glance you went back to your papers. Bucky walking around the desk and into frame, one hand on the desk the other sliding up from your elbow to the shoulder. Leaning at the same angle you were at the guise of reading over your shoulder.

Technically you were supposed keep these documents hidden from anyone that enters your office. The suggestion that, in a pinch, just shove the papers in your blouse was thrown in. You had yet to use the blouse trick on Bucky or Nat. If they wanted, they would have found out anything they needed long before resorting to coming to your office.

In the video you focus on the papers, holding them up slightly from the table to read them. Bucky was still pretending to care about the papers, it was harder to see what he was saying with his head facing forward. Instead having to piece it together from both memory and lip reading:

 _“Do you want to go out to get lunch?”_ He had asked, on video it was harder to see his hand. Sliding across your shoulders to play with the end of your hair. _“Or stay here?”_

Your head jerked slightly to where Bucky had come from. _“Close the door,”._

The video only caught the last word of “door”. Bucky walking out of the shot towards the door. For several seconds it’s just you gather papers and putting them in a drawer without a second thought.

It became pretty obvious that the video was meant to be blackmail. The drawer wasn’t fully closed when Bucky came back into frame. His arm catching around your back into a kiss, one that you groaned into. More than a little laugh at the dramatic dipping he does when doing a dramatic kiss like this.

Having lunch in your office was a not-so-subtle way of saying “I’m getting some,” a common saying throughout the office. Even though it’s common knowledge it’s still technically against company policy to have these kinds of meetings. More than once you’ve accidentally walked in on one of your co-workers, going through the expected motions: Gasping and slamming the door behind you. Ensuring the awkward silence and avoidance of eye contact for the next few days. Honestly, it seemed like you were the only one who knew that the office doors came with locks.

This entire video was somehow worse without any sound. Without it you couldn’t hear Bucky complain about your pencil skirt, hear your comeback that it’s against policy to wear a see-through mini. Instead, only able to watch as Bucky fights with the zipper at the back of your skirt.

You really should have slammed the player closed when you got a glimpse of tight Brooklyn ass. Even though you had already seen everything on Bucky, and that you were _in_ this video, you still felt like a voyeur. Some creep watching a happy couple taking advantage of a few minutes. It would have been one hell of a plot twist if Bucky were to turn his head towards the camera with a glare for watching this. Instead, he stays on his course. The lack of sound robbing you of the low throated moans he makes when he dances the line between biting and kissing.

It doesn’t end until after you’re both dressed. The final shot was of you making sure Bucky’s hair was too messed up. His head leaning forward slightly, both hands holding your elbows as though for support.

The few seconds of black screen show a woman with a confused, yet slightly horrified, face. The screen is black long enough for you to assume it’s over. Staring at it longer, expecting a piece of paper to be held up against the camera. Telling you to either do something specific or to not tell anyone about something. Neither appeared but the warning was pretty obvious.

That DVD sat in your player for almost a week. Too scared to watch again but too nervous to put away. Instead, it lives on your nightstand. Watching you sleep, staring at you when you wake up, not looking away when you dress. Just to come home and do it all over again.

Although unwilling to put the stupid thing away you were smart enough to tell someone. That someone you couldn’t talk to for the entire time the DVD was staring at you. Night he was coming back you stared back at the player for almost an hour. Challenging the thing to snitch on you to its master.

Initially Bucky was smiling when he came through the door. Leaving a trail through the apartment; shoes by the door, bag on the couch, and jacket on the kitchen chair. By the time he reached the bedroom door he was down to his undershirt and pants. Grinning at the back of your head until you turn around.

A little over an hour later and he sits at the kitchen table. Staring at the DVD player and rubbing the back of his neck. The entire time you pace the length of the kitchen and back, taking a glance at the screen and starting your pacing all-over again.

“This isn’t actually that bad,” Bucky has the audacity to say. He looks back at the black screen, making a gesture to the video when seeing your face. “You know, compared to my other stuff.”

“I have so many documents in that office if someone got a camera in there they could have taken something else. They could have made copies or altered something, this is my ass on the line, James. And both of our asses on that video!” You could have been in a court drama with how you were gesturing and raising your voice.

Bucky is up faster than you can see when your voice starts yelling. Gently telling you, ‘hey, hey’ in a soft voice, like he was trying to calm a freaked-out horse. He even gently strokes your hair, if it weren’t so comforting you would have snapped at him.

“Was there a note? Did they ask for you to do anything?” He asks, in a calm voice.

You shake your head, taking deep breaths to calm down.

“Then we’re fine. When it gets checked, they’ll know who made it, and I’ll find them.” He promises. “Nobody will or can do anything to you.”

Although you were above the swooning woman who melts at her man’s promises of protection, this still felt pretty good. If the circumstances were better this would have been good for Bucky, too. For once being on the other side of helping someone through a crisis.


End file.
